bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
The Great Bandini (Transcript)
Transcript taken in "The Great Bandini", Season 4, episode 11, 131st episode overall. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House, What's That Smell? / Doc Hogg Plays the Accordion Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin Oh, hi there. It is so good to see you. Bear explains the situation of Music / Shadow Segment Bear: Aha! (picks the extra ukulele strings) I thought I had some extra ukulele strings. (chuckles) I'll be making Music in no time! Yeah. Music. {The word "Music" appears on-screen with a clef next to it.} {Images of maracas, a saxophone, a guitar and a drum appear.} Bear: A chord is a bunch of notes played together in perfect harmony. It sounds really nice. Like this. (plays chord) {Music notes appear from coming out of Bear's mouth.} {An animated radio appears next to him with more notes.} Bear: However you experience Music is a beautiful part of life. (hears a female laugh) Did you hear that? That sounded like Shadow's laughing. (puts his hand hears another laugh) Hey, That's Shadow alright. You know, if we sing our song, she might appear. Ready? (Start singing in the key of C Sharp) ♪ Oh where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ (The camera pans right) ♪ Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where Could Shadow Be? ♪♪ (Stop singing on the horse yellow top) Shadow! (Shadow magically appears on the right wall and laughs) Shadow: Hello there, my fuzzy friend. Bear: There they are, Shadow, So what have been up to today? Shadow: I've been chasing my friends the sunbeams all morning, Bear. Bear: Ooh. Shadow: They're hard to catch you know. Bear: Oh, I can imagine it, Shadow, Well, Shadow, we would love to hear a story from you today if you had one. Shadow: Aw, That's music to my ears, Bear. Just watch. (glitter shines) Shadow: The string goes zing. {Cat playing the violin} Shadow: The drums go boom. {Horse playing the drums} Shadow: The flute goes toot. {Giraffe playing the flute} Shadow: And the sax goes zoot. {Dog playing the saxophone} {All animals play at the same time} Shadow: Put them together with a lot pizzazz and you got something that's called jazz! (glitter shines) Bear: Wow, what a great song, Shadow. Shadow: Well, I'm off. (leans to Bear's ear) But when you need another story... Just try and catch me! Bear: Thanks, Shadow, Bye-bye! The Day Bandini Met Bear Otter Love / The Grandma Mambo Pip Sometimes when you're workin' Pop Or hard at play Pip There's a feelin' that you get Pip and Pop That won't go away Pop It's a warm glow From deep inside Pip And it feels so good Pip and Pop You can't hide Pop That smile on your face When you're walkin' around Pip With your spirits so high Your feet don't touch the ground Pop That warm, fuzzy glow Pip We're singin' about Pip and Pop They call it love And it makes us wanna shout! L-O-V-E love Bear Yeah Pip and Pop We just can't get enough Bear Sing it, fellas Pip and Pop L-O-V-E love Bear Uh-huh Pip and Pop It's Otter Love Bear Go on and tell me more About the way that you adore Pop Now whether it's for bears Pip Or lemurs Pip and Pop Or mice Pip Otter Love's the best Pip and Pop 'Cause you're gettin' it twice Pop But with all the many different kinds of love out there Pip and Pop We just can't decide on our favorite, Bear Bear It's not one kind of love you're dreamin' of Pip and Pop (Gasp) Pop That's it! Pip and Pop We love love! L-O-V-E love Bear Oh yeah Pip and Pop We just can't get enough Bear Get a little closer Pip and Pop L-O-V-E love Bear Mm-hmm Pip and Pop It's Otter Love Bear It's so rare The way you care Go on, declare Share your love Pip and Pop L-O-V-E love Bear Don't be shy Pip and Pop We just can't get enough Bear These otters love to sing 'Cause it's a many-splendored thing Pip and Pop L-O-V-E love Bear Uh-huh Pip and Pop It's Otter Love Bear Their heads are reelin' 'Cause they're feelin' so appealin' Bear, Pip and Pop They / we love love Oh There's a dance that's going round That anyone can do Yeah, you and you and you It's the Grandma Mambo The Grandma Mambo Oh, whether you are young Or if you're an older gal like me Just try and it you'll see It's the Grandma Mambo The Grandma Mambo You've got to shimmy to the left And shimmy to the right Then shake your head From side-to-side And do it day and night It's the Grandma-ma-ma-ma Mambo The Grandma-ma-ma-ma The Grandma-ma-ma-ma Mambo The Grandma Mambo! The Grandma Mambo The Grandma-ma-ma-ma Mambo The Grandma-ma-ma-ma The Grandma-ma-ma-ma Mambo The Grandma Mambo! Mambo! So shake the lead Out of your legs And take a step or three Then you'll mambo just like me The Grandma Mambo! The Grandma Mambo You've got to shimmy to the left Then shimmy to the right Then shake your head From side-to-side And do it day and night It's the Grandma-ma-ma-ma Mambo The Grandma-ma-ma-ma The Grandma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma Mambo! The Grandma Mambo! Wa-ha! Mambo! The Grandma Mambo! Yeah! Let's do it! Mambo! Music All Around The Library / The Great Bandini On Stage Luna tells Bear and his friends about it / The Goodbye Song (Night falls in) Bear: (laughs) Wow, some day, huh? Why don't we go up and tell Luna all about it? Come on. (enter their balcony) Ah, there she is. Hello, Luna. Bear, Ojo, Treelo, Tutter and Pip and Pop: The Great Bandini. Luna: Sometimes at night, if I listen very hard, all of the sounds of the Earth float up to me. And it makes the most beautiful song. Sometimes I even hum along. (Bear and Luna sing The Goodbye Song Season 2 Style, it shows a four clip montage, Ojo, Treelo, Tutter and Pip and Pop join in singing with Bear and Luna) Bear, Ojo, Treelo, Tutter and Pip and Pop: Bye now. (Luna rises and Bear, Ojo, Treelo, Tutter and Pip and Pop head back to The Attic) Bear: Well, Thanks for visiting the Big Blue House today. And I hope you will always listen to, play and make beautiful music. Bye. (turns off) Oh. (turns back on) By the way, Two last things before we go, keep playing music and keep on singing. See ya. (turns back off)Category:Season 4 Transcripts Category:Transcripts